


Pain for Gain

by sunshineglow118



Series: Domesticated Angel's Mates [43]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blind Character, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Flashbacks, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am sorry. So sorry that it took this long to post. I have been worked like a slave in the summer heat and have suffered heat exhaustion. Try as I might, I could not post because of the condition. On another note, I will still be having trouble posting because of the summer. Alas, I will try my hardest to whenever the time is given to me. </p><p>That being said, this new character is important. I will not make her show often, (as of now) but she will appear in every now and again. </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Hello, My Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry. So sorry that it took this long to post. I have been worked like a slave in the summer heat and have suffered heat exhaustion. Try as I might, I could not post because of the condition. On another note, I will still be having trouble posting because of the summer. Alas, I will try my hardest to whenever the time is given to me. 
> 
> That being said, this new character is important. I will not make her show often, (as of now) but she will appear in every now and again. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The flock were packing up from a picnic. Dean scoffed at the idea at first, but Gabriel had insisted that they participate in family activities to further unite the bond between the family of angels and humans. Dean, who was weary of all forms of domestic life, was on guard while the the other seven of them laughed and joked. Dean managed to relax when Sam threw a piece of salami at his face. Dean retaliated by dumping water on his siblings head. 

After a mild food fight, that all eight participated in, they cleaned up the mess that they made as well as themselves, before getting their things ready to leave. The angels had flown the humans to a park in some random suburban area to truly experience what normalcy was. 

Though, this normalcy was also being taught to all of the angels one decided to speak truth. 

"Ready to go?" Gabriel questioned gleefully. The Sam, Dean and Penny nodded their heads and went near their angels, but Blake walked away from the flock, tilting her head like she was trying to listen for something in the distance. 

The other angels and humans looked at her curiously. Blake cocked her head to the side, and turned to face the sun that was setting in the east. 

"Blake?" Michael questioned his mate, drawing in his Grace incase (somehow) Blake could sense something that the angels could not. Blake shushed him and pinched her fingers together. She turned her head again, tilted it down and closed her eyes, listening for whatever she was feeling. 

After a moment of closed eyes and concentration, Blake looked up and smiled brightly. Michael could feel the happiness oozing from the bond. What Michael did not expect (or any of the others) was for Blake Porter to take off sprinting (in public) across the grassy park.

"Blake!" Michael shouted. 

"Son of a bitch," Dean growled. The humans and the angels were unsure as to whether or not they should run after her. Blake was already half way across the park, running towards whatever made her happy. 

It was the whatever part that made Michael fly over to intercept his mate, still unsure of what she was running for. Spreading his wings, he flew over and landed next to his human. The other angels followed the Commander of Heaven's lead, grabbed their mates and met with Michael. 

But before Michael could question his mate, she slammed full force into another blonde woman. The other angels and humans were surprised at the interaction that Blake was showing with the other human. Blake was, when in public, not very good with other humans. She was kind and courteous, but she would not go out of her way to make new friends. So this kind of interaction was a sight to behold for the flock. 

They were locked together in what looked to be like a bone crushing hug. They  rocked each other back and forth while circling. When the flock could see Blake's arms, they were shaking with the amount of force she was squeezing the other human.  When Blake made another half turn, so that her back was facing the flock and they could see the blonde human, they parted their embrace. 

"Colonel." The blonde said. The Flock dropped their jaws and shared shocked looks between themselves, the new human and Blake. 

"Cut the formalities, Olivia Locke." Blake said. The two humans began to encircle each other, as if they were prepared to fight. 

"Where the hell," the Olivia woman began.

"have you been?" Blake finished. The flock shared another confused look. 

"You know exactly where I have been," Olivia stated. They stopped  circling to the left and began to circle to the right. "I've been at the SHQ for about six months."

"You also got shot, according to files." Blake snorted, pushing the humans shoulder.

"Yeah, like you're one to talk," Olivia said. They both stopped pacing to stare at each other. "You practically fell off the face of the earth for a month."

"Two things wrong with this statement." Blake countered. The flock were still trying to figure out if the Olivia girl was not a threat. The only reason why Michael had not killed the female  was for the single reason that Blake had not felt threatened through the bond. "First, I was under orders to fall off the face of the earth."

"Since when have you listened to orders?" 

"Since the orders come from the people that I respect." Blake smiled at Olivia. "Second, I was undercover for that one month and you handled everything just fine."

"We didn't have a head figure." Olivia complained.

"I don't need to be at SHQ all the damn time." Blake answered.

"So you left me?" the woman said this with a smile, despite the act of abandonment that Blake apparently gave.

"You were the one that wanted, that  _chose,_ the desk life." Blake smiled evilly. "Tell me that you don't like the behind the scenes life. Can you honestly look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't like sending people on missions and then smiling when they succeed? Or training someone when they could have been faster?  Tell me you don't get your rocks off when someone needs to be trained because they weren't fast enough. Or when people say that it is not possible and then you prove just how possible it is." 

The two stared at each other for a moment.

"Fuck," The woman relented. Blake laughed and pulled her in for another embrace.

"Hello, my friend." Blake greeted properly. When they pulled apart, Blake smiled at her Michael and her family. "Olivia Locke, this is my family." Blake gestured to them all. "Fellow flock, Olivia Locke, my Lieutenant Colonel, and my best friend." Blake said this all with a smile. Olivia looked at the seven of them and squinted their eyes.

"Damn, their bright." She said, looking at Blake. 

"What do you mean?" Lucifer asked. Olivia squinted and blinked several times, before her eyes adjusted to the light.

"I can see your energies." She said. "You're Archangels and you are mated to the humans. I can see the bonds." For the third time, the flock was shocked. They looked at the human for a moment before she was hit with many questions. 

"What?" Sam asked.

"How?" Cas wondered. 

"Seriously?" Dean scoffed. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"It's not like it is a big thing. I can see other energies too."

"But how can you see an Archangels light and a humans soul, without becoming blind?" Michael asked the human. Olivia laughed out loud, throwing her head back.

"You cannot become blind when you already are." She said with a cheerful smile.  

"You're blind?" Gabriel asked. When he looked at the humans eyes, they were still clear and bright. By looking at them he would have never guessed that she was blind. They looked like normal eyes. But now that Olivia had told them, he noticed that Olivia had her eyes follow the sound of his voice. Instead of looking the Trickster in the eyes, she was looking at his chest. 

"Just because I am blind, does not mean that I cannot see." Olivia said.

"Um." Blake started.

"Yeah." Olivia rubbed the back of her head. "Well, I can remember colors, what they look like. But I can actually see color. Shit." She paused in thought. "Okay. You," She gestured to the entire flock. "can see a tree for what it actually is. For its physical aspects and attributes." She put her hands up to give the sign for tree in sign language. "But I can see the energy that the tree has. I can see the light being absorbed by the leaves and the soil nurturing the tree.

"But it is not just that, I can see electrical energies, wavelength energies, monster energies, soul energies, and even angel energies." She paused. "They all vary, of course. Different beings housing different energies. Took some time to learn them all." 

"How did this happen to you?" Penny asked. Blake and Olivia looked at each other.

"How far back are we talking?" Olivia asked.

"Entrance level CIA?" Blake offered. 

"Damn, that's taking it back."

"Not that far. It's not like it is a long story any way." Blake shrugged.

"So not..." Olivia trailed off.

"no. There not even asking the good questions. But we might as well tell them." Blake smiled at her friend and the both of them, in complete synchronization, sat down on the grass.

"Story time," Olivia said, patting the grass. The others looked at the two agents on the grass, sighed and sat down. Once they were situated Blake began;

"When I...got out of the army, I was placed in the care of my Major, who oversees me to this day. But in the beginning Olivia and I were just low level agents. She had her own major, we never talked."

"But then came that fateful day were our Majors paired the two of us together for our first mission. We were to capture a serial killer that was dissecting peoples brains. Normally, a job for the FBI, but it became an international affair when an Ambassador of the USA was murdered."

"So out Majors paired us up for the mission and the moment we saw each other,"

"Instant friendship?" Gabriel said with a smile. Blake and Olivia barked with laughter.

"No, far from it." Blake said.

"Instant hatred." 

**Three Years Ago:**

_The woman was Blake's height. She had dichromatic eyes and her blonde hair was pulled back in a professional ponytail. They looked to be the same age of twenty-two. Blake grimaced when her Major told her that she had to be working with the Locke agent on the case._

_Blake could see the other agent sizing her up, looking for strengths and weaknesses. Blake could tell that Locke was left handed and had broken her knee when she was younger, judging by the way that her knee was shaped._

_"Solve the case." Locke's Major told them._

_"Play nice." Blake's Major added._

**Present:**

"We did not get along." Blake said to the group.

"Yeah, we kept sabotaging each other's work." Olivia admitted. 

"But we eventually found the killer."

"Only problem was, we got captured before we could get him."

*

_Blake noticed that they were both in straight jackets and facing each other. Machines hummed around them, beeping and measuring who knows what. Blake locked eyes with Olivia and she motioned to her left. Blake followed the eyes and saw that there were pictures of their brains._

Shit.  _Blake remembered thinking._

**Present:**

"The serial killer was trying to sync human brains together." Blake told them. 

"His main goal was to get two people that hated each other to have their brains sync and see what the result would be."

"And guess who his next lab rats were?" Blake asked. 

Silence what the answer that they got.

"Yeah, quite lucky the two of us. Hurt like a mother fucker."

*.

_The needle was put in Blake's arm after Olivia got the same treatment. Blake and Olivia began to struggle as they felt the weight of the drug taking over their minds. Both of the agents knew that screaming was pointless in the situation. They were in a serial killers basement and they were gagged. Might as well save the energy for when they need it._

_Be man, who was masked, brought over a large needle, the width the size of a nickel and jammed it into the junction of the underside of Blake's skull. Blake shouted in agony around the gag. Tears slipping freely from her eyes, she watched as Locke received the same treatment._

_Both agents panting, they looked at each other and waited for whatever was next._

_*_

"Was not a pleasant experience, I must admit." Blake said. 

"Doesn't sound like it." Cas said to the two humans.

"But that does not explain how you can see energies." Lucifer pointed out. 

"You are correct." Blake told him.

"We are getting there." Olivia reassured the angel. 

_*_

_The man walked away from the two women. Humming he turned a knob on a machine. Two screens lighted in front of the doctor._

_"Time for a ride." The man said. He slammed on a button and Blake began to see memories that were not hers._

*

"So you began to sync minds?" Dean asked skeptically. Blake and Olivia nodded.

"But there were minor complications." Olivia added.

"What type of complications?" Cas asked. The youngest of Archangels had to admit, he was fascinated by Blake Porter's friend and the adventure that they had in the past.

"The type that blow up four power grids." Olivia said with a smirk. 

*

_The images were burned into Olivia's head. The hardships that Blake Porter went through in the military, in life, in order to survive._

_But Blake was now seeing Olivia's memories. She could see Olivia's first tooth being lost. Her father picking her up from school. Her mother making home cooked meals. Her apple pie life. Blake could see her parents teaching a young Olivia many languages, Hebrew being the hardest._

_Olivia could feel the remainder of gymnastics training being etched deep in her core, as well as languages like Latin, French, and German, that Blake learned at a young age. Then Russian and Arabic when she entered the military. But Blake was now feeling Olivia's knowledge of languages traveling over to her._

_Celtic, Greek, Sign, Spanish and Hebrew. Thousands of words and thoughts traveled from Olivia's mide to Blakes._

_But something seemed to be wrong. The needle connecting the two of them seemed to be slipping._

_*_

"So because of the Mind-Manipulation the two of you know ten languages?" Sam asked the two of them. They both nodded.

"Eleven if you count English." Gabriel added to his mate. Sam rolled his eyes and pushed the angel gently. 

"Basically," Olivia continued, "The needle slipped because of the power failure."

"And our restraints were broken when a cord on each of us melted the straight jacket." Blake supplemented. 

"We escaped and began to fight our way through a collapsing building." Olivia said with pride.

"We didn't realize until later, that we managed to escape without saying anything to one another."

"We found that we didn't need to talk, we just knew what the other one wanted." Blake nodded at her friends comment. 

"The two of us always have a fleeting idea of where the other is," Blake told her family. "When we are close together is when we really feel this tingling in the back of our brains."

"Fighting together is like a well oiled machine." Olivia said with a smile. "Fighting against each other is  _always_ a blood bath."

"Why?" Penny asked. 

"We know what type of strike the other is going to give, so we intercept it and retaliate. But that only works so well." Blake explained.

"It just ends up being a stalemate." Olivia input.

"Why did the doctor do it?" Sam asked. Olivia sighed and said,

"From what he has told us, he wanted to see if two enemies could become friends."

"And it worked." Blake sighed.

"Only problem was out of the ten people that were killed, one lived."

"We just got lucky with the process." Blake shrugged.

"So how can you see energy?" Michael asked, still curious. Olivia's grin flattened a bit. Sighing she said,

"We were sent on a mission, about two months after that incident. I had on these experimental goggles on that would detect all forms of energy and when we went in, there was a chemical explosion that burned out part of the goggles main frame and bore into my eyes." Olivia ripped out a blade of grass and looked at it. "Blake got me out, but I was actually blind for about two days." She sighed and put the grass back on the ground. "Then all of a sudden I could see, what I know now as energies. 

"The CIA did some sensory enhancement-"

"Sensory enhancement?" Dean asked.

"Acupuncture, with light electrical bursts," Blake explained. "All of my agents receive it, makes you more aware of things. Nerves are more susceptible to feeling, hearing, seeing things around and near you."

"Your agents?" Michael asked.

"Later." Blake said with a smile. She reached her hand out and squeezed it tightly. 

"Blake nursed me back to health. Trained me in a new ways. I became a new agent of the CIA. Not the same as before, but I got better and I am a better agent because of it." She said with a smile. The two CIA agents waited for the angels to make new questions.

"Shit." Blake whispered. "Where are my manners?" Blake stalled the conversation and introduced her friend to her family. Once the introductions were finished, Blake apologized, to which Olivia rolled her eyes.

"So you are a Colonel?" Michael tried to start.

"Subtle." Gabriel whispered. Blake sighed and nodded.

"My Major saw that there were multiple random deaths and a multitude of fake FBI badges running around. He had me look into it and I discovered the Supernatural. At that time my mother had died, who I only met once because she was in the CIA, but my Mother was starting a Supernatural division before she was killed. So my Major thought that it would be right that I have the job."

"So you lead your own garrison?" Cas asked.

"Regiment is the politically correct term. But it is Olivia who runs the agents around. I am just the head front."

"Yeah, Blake is breaking every rule in the book to get the lot of you into the CIA." Olivia said with a smirk. All eyes turned to Blake, who was blushing slightly.

"How?" Dean asked.

"With our record?" Sam added.

"By the way, your record was how I found out about the Supernatural, and those books." The Winchesters groaned at the mention of the books Chuck had published. "But yes, I am trying to induct you. You would get CIA salary and benefits, as well as a real badge."

"Plus, for every successful hunt, you get a bonus." Olivia said. 

"Would we be..." Dean trailed off. 

"Under my control?" Blake inhaled slowly. "Rank wise yes, but all of my agents are independent for the most part. Many of them are veterans, other hunters don't want to be associated with us, we leave most of them alone."

"But the young blood?" Olivia said with glee. "We take those, give them new rules and a new salary and send them on their way."

"When can we join?" Dean asked, smiling. Sam and Cas rolled their eyes and Blake said,

"Once I finish..." She stopped and her face took on a horrified tone. "Oh shit." Olivia looked at her friend and started to laugh. "No." Blake whimpered.

"Sucks to be you." Olivia laughed. "Yeah, I just finished mine,"

"I can't believe I forgot it was a five year." Blake moaned. She flopped onto Michael's chest and moaned again. 

"Yeah, Cardinals suck." Olivia laughed.

"Cardinals?" Gabriel asked.

"Ten day long, intensive testing." Olivia clarified. "It's to make sure that Blake is still an effective leader."

"You had to take it too." Blake muttered into Michael's chest.

"Yeah, but only for five days." Olivia said with a devious smirk. Blake threw Olivia the finger.

"I might be blind, but I saw that." Olivia rolled her eyes. "Rude." She muttered. 

The flock interrogated Olivia long after the parents left with their kids and the sun had set. The stars were beginning to come out when Olivia suggested that she take her leave. Blake and Olivia hugged, gently this time, and Olivia grabbed Michael's hand. 

"Just so you know," Olivia whispered to the angel. Michael leaned close, as if they were conspiring against Blake Porter. "Blake has never had any mention or reason to settle down. For her to do that, to trust you, it is an honor."

"One that I am grateful for every day."

"And it is an honor to know you Michael, not because you are the Commander of Heaven, but because Blake trusts you. Anyone who Blake trusts, I do." She  bowed her head for a moment, looked at the angel, smiled and walked back to wherever she came from. 

Michael watched the blonde human go, not struggling with her blindness, for a moment before returning to his mate. 

"Colonel." He said with a smirk. Blake groaned and punched him playfully in the arm. "Let's go home."

Blake kissed her mate before he took her to the bunker. Sighing, Blake stripped off her clothes and snuggled close to her angel. The last thing she felt before sleep was the gentle caress of both finger and wing tips. 

 


	2. Under The Skin

Archangels were the most powerful beings in this very universe, save for God Himself. There were very few things that could actually kill an Archangel.

An Archangel's Blade was the most likely thing you could find. It was different from an angel blade in the form of power. If an angel managed to stab an Archangel, the Archangel would be severely wounded, but would not die. Only an Archangel's Blade could kill another Archangel. This had only happened once, when Lucifer (who was on his rampage) stabbed Gabriel. Gabriel would have not come back without the help of God. But Lucifer and Gabriel (along with the entire flock) had gotten over that small...miscommunication. 

Holy Fire was the second thing that could kill an Archangel, any angel really. Put a ring of it around the angel and they were trapped. Dump a bucket on them then light it, and you got yourself a flambeau angel. Getting Holy Oil was no small task. What hunter has the patience to go to Jerusalem and get oil to trap an angel when you could just put up some wards? So, many angels did not have to worry about Holy Fire or Holy Oil.

Leviathans were the third thing that could kill an Archangel, as demonstrated by Raphael. While the Leviathan gave Raphael power, he was dead on the inside. Gabriel sometimes would get broken up about having to kill what remained of his brother with the other angels. 

The Archangels thought that these three cases would be the only thing to really kill an angel. But it would seem that one other thing could kill an Archangel.

A broken heart. 

The Winchesters were no strangers to injuries or pain. Broken bones, torn muscles and ripped skin was nothing new for them. 

Blake was no stranger to pain either. She was shot and stabbed more often than the Winchesters because of her job. 

The most significant injury that Penny has ever had, was that snake bite. 

Dean and Sam had just come back from a hard hunt that they insisted on doing themselves. 

"Brother bonding." Dean said to Cas. With a sigh, Cas and Gabriel let Dean and Sam go to the hunt. When they returned to the bunker, Sam with a bleeding face wound and Dean with a sprained leg, to say that Gabriel and Cas were pissed was an understatement.

But upon further inspection, the two angels found that they were worries more than angry. Humans were breakable, were fragile. They took time to heal. One wrong move and they could both be killed. 

Lucifer found out just how fragile humans were when he watched Penny dying on the hospital bed back when she was still in school. Seeing her laying there, with nothing that he could do to save her. He watched as Penny's wound healed, but her body stayed still. 

Michael found out a day later when Blake went into a convenience store. She assured him that she was not fatally injured, as she pressed a cloth into her shoulder joint. Blake was just meant to grab a case of beer. What no angel or human expected was for a man to come and rob the store with a gun and the intent of killing everyone. 

Blake managed to throw a knife at the robber before he could kill the clerk, but the robber turned around, shot Blake in the chest and then limped away. She would have been left bleeding on the ground if it had not been for the clerk that she saved. The clerk managed to slow the bleeding while Blake prayed for help. Michael came, knocked out the other human and healed his mate's shoulder. 

Michael saw how fickle life could be for a human. That fate nearly took Blake from him. 

The humans insisted that they did not need to be healed for every little thing. Penny cut herself using the cutting board earlier and Lucifer rushed to her side, telling her that he would heal it. Penny declined the offer and opted for a bandage. 

"You shouldn't heal the small things. Don't waste it on mundane things." She told him. The other angels had all received a similar talk from their mates about healing. 

So the angels, with great reluctance, promised not to heal mundane things. To let the humans suffer with their tiny wounds. 


	3. Agony for Achievement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake must leave the flock for eleven days to participate in Cardinals.

Blake, with a newly healed shoulder, went to the post office to pick up anything that might be hers. Most of the time, all she got was crap mail, but fingering through the phony subscriptions, she noticed a letter. 

"Shit." She muttered. Putting the garbage mail in the recycling she went to her car and drove back to the bunker with a frown on her face.

*

"I still don't understand why you go to the Post Office." Gabriel asked Blake as she hung her keys on the key rack.

"Because I wait for mail like this." She replied holding up the envelope. Gabriel squinted at the letter as Blake walked forward. The human walked to the angel and sat down. 

She pulled out her switchblade, to which Gabriel lifted an eyebrow, and opened the letter. She sheathed her knife and pulled out the paper. Scanning it, she laughed sadly and put the letter down. 

"I was warned two days ago." Blake said, remembering her friends warning. She got up from the table and went to find Michael. 

*

"I'll be gone for ten days it seems." Blake explained to Michael.

"What are you going to do there?" Michael asked. Blake paused for a moment.

"I have no idea." She decided. "It's kind of a test to see if you can handle stress in the field." 

"Do you have to go?" Michael asked. Blake smiled at her mate and walked over to the Archangel. She kissed him lightly and said,

"Sadly, but I will not be in mortal danger. It is just a series of tests." She kissed him again and holstered her gun. Michael entwined his hand with hers as they walked out of their room. 

"You're in a suit." Dean said. Blake looked down at herself and nodded.

"The CIA is professional, might as well play the part." Blake was wearing a black suit with simple black heels. Her hair was straightened and in a high ponytail.

"What do you have in your ponytail, a knife?" Sam asked, amused at the look. Blake rolled her eyes.

"Been watching too many spy movies." She told him. 

"Good luck, Blake." Cas said to the colonel.

"Oh, I'm going to need it." She assured the angel. They parted ways and Blake was walked to her car by Michael.

"Don't get hurt." He told her. Blake smiled and squeezed his arm.

"Promise." She kissed him gently. "I love you." Michael rubbed the back of his mate's neck. 

"I love you too." Blake kissed him again and loaded herself into the car. 

"Be safe!" He shouted as she started her car.

"I swear it," She said. Blake blew Michael a kiss before she shifted the car in drive. About an hour into her journey to the airport she sighed in relief. SHe reached for her ponytail and pulled out a small poisonous pin.

"Need to be less predictable." She told herself. 

*

Michael decided to spend the ten days in Heaven. It had been a while since he had gone and seen the angels and time passed much faster when he was in Heaven. 

Predicting that it had been about ten earth days, he took his leave. He landed back in his own room and took in the air.

Earth was so much more vibrant than Heaven would ever be. The air in Heaven was pure, but on Earth, it had life. It moved with the wind and the sees. The air could be warm or cool depending on where you were at any given location on Earth. 

He had found that air could hold scents. Like their room. It had Blake's scent and his own intertwined within every space of the room. The kitchen would smell like whatever was being cooked at that time. The laundry room would smell like fresh linens.

But the air could also harbor bad scents. Like when he and Blake went on a hunt and they found a half rotted body. That scent was not pleasant. Heaven did not smell good or bad. It was just blank.

Heaven was Heaven. It was blank, unmoving, unchanging. For the most part. Now that God was back, rules were being changed, and before then, Gabriel and Cas had set up a new law that all the angels had voted on following. But for the most part, Heaven was still.

Earth was ever-changing, ever-moving, ever-evolving. Everything changed on this plane of existence. The change is what made Earth...Heaven. 

Michael smiled when he thought of how much he had changed because of the Winchesters. The Winchesters, while they pushed him into hell, had lead to his return to Earth. With the return to Earth, came knowing Blake and Penny. The four humans had taught Cas, Lucifer and himself many things. Even Gabriel changed because of Sam's influence. 

Michael stepped out of their room and walked to the common area, where Penny and Lucifer were napping on each other. Michael smiled at his brothers found happiness and walked to the library quietly. He browsed the books that were on the shelves. He looked and found a book on angels. 

Curious, he picked it up and began to read. He scoffed at some of the ideas that the Men of Letters had. He snapped up a pen and began to cross out things that were wrong about angels and write in things that were correct about them. 

He did this for about three hours. He was interrupted from his work when Lucifer walked in and peered over his shoulder. 

"Thought that it could be helpful for them one day." Michael explained sheepishly. Lucifer eyed the pages closely and said,

"You are spilling very important secrets."

"Who else would have them?" Michael asked his brother. Lucifer smiled evilly and said,

"I'm proud of you, brother, breaking the rules." Lucifer and Michael shared a moment of rebellious feelings. Penny walked in and saw the two brothers bonding. Not wanting to disturb them too much she knocked on the door. When the two angels turned around to look at her, she said,

"Dean and I made sandwiches, if you want some." Penny left the room before they could answer, in case they still wanted to have their moment. Lucifer looked back at the book and said,

"Make sure you put in the part about our True Voice." With a smirk, Lucifer left the room. Michael added it into the book quickly and snapped his fingers, clearing out the room. He got up and walked to the kitchen.

Dean and Sam both had a beer in their hands and were trying to keep Penny from having one.

"I am an adult." She argued.

"Not twenty-one." Sam said, keeping a beer from her reach with his height. 

"You're playing keep away with me like you are four." She said. "I bet you had your first beer when you were ten."

"We didn't even hit double digits when we had our first beer." Dean added. He relented and passed Penny a beer. 

"Thank you." She said before taking a sip. The seven of the sat down and began to eat.

"What happened in Heaven, brother." Cas asked Michael.

"Nothing much to report. Angels are taking to the new laws you set up with great effectiveness." He informed the others. "They seem to be enjoying their new freedoms and tasks." He added. 

"It is good to know that the angels are experiencing Earth for what it truly is." Lucifer said. 

"Have there been any problems?" Sam asked.

"Not many. A few angels tried to heal too many hospital patients and the reapers got upset, but nothing too catastrophic." Gabriel told them.

"Have there been any that don't want to follow the new way?" Dean asked. The last thing that they needed was for another Civil War to break out.

"Not many." Cas assured him. "Heaven never really did much, so for them to have all this new freedom is different for them, but we are helping them when we can."

"And we cycle the angels that go on Earth so they don't go into shock." Gabriel added. "Those that have a good clue as to what Earth is are allowed to come and go as they please."  

"Well," Dean said, "That's good." The conversation drifted off into another while they were eating their sandwiches. They continued to talk after the food had been consumed. 

However, they stopped when they heard the main Bunker door open. Everyone stopped laughing and talking. Dean and Sam pulled out their guns and the angels each pulled at their blades. 

But Michael stopped arming himself when he felt the closeness of his mate. He stood up and shouted at the stairs,

"Welcome back." After a moment of silence, that frightened him slightly, Blake walked into view. 

To say she was battered and bruised was an understatement. Michael flew up to her on the stairs and flew her back down to the kitchen where the others could inspect her. Michael threw her briefcase on the table as he began his own inspection. 

"Don't heal." She croaked.

"This is far from mundane, Blake." Michael said as Blake swayed on her feet. He stretched his hand out, ready to heal against her wishes. She grabbed his wrist and said,

"It's another test."

"Getting the shit beaten out of you?" Dean asked. She turned to him.

"No, seeing how quickly I can heal. If I am healed by you then I have given them reason to fully investigate who I am with." She said sighing. 

Blake was worse for wear. Her arms was covered in bruises that were swollen and turning an ugly shade of purple. She had a split lip and scratches on her face. Her hair was loose and sloppy from whatever she had been doing during Cardinals.

"What the hell happened?" Sam asked her. Blake sighed and said,

"The first day was a full medical evaluation. I received about ten vaccinations and body evaluation."

"Body evaluation?"  Cas asked. Before Blake could explain, Penny helped her.

"Meaning that Blake went over everything that happened since the last time she met with them. Including scars and tattoos, injuries and trips to the ER." Blake nodded her head in thanks.

"The next day was all protocol tests. Seeing if I knew what to do in certain situations. That part was easy." She groaned as she moved to get herself a bottle of water. The angels and humans could see the bruises that littered the back of her legs as well. 

"Day three was a case view. Another simple task. Find out who did it." Michael assisted her in getting the water. She took a slow sip and capped it. "The fourth day was an inhibitor test. A process of adding a mixture of chemicals into the mind and seeing if you can control your body's reactions. I passed that test as well." She worked her way back to the chair and lowered herself gently, cringing as she went down.

"Days five through nine were survival. I jumped out of a plane into a valley near a forest and told to survive without being captured or 'killed.' It was just a game of paintball." She reassured the angels. "But the hard part was, I could only carry a parachute, everything else I had to get on my own." She paused to take in a labored breath. "That wasn't so easy. Trained CIA agents trying to hunt you down. You get captured or killed and it's game over, back to HQ for a two month evaluation." Breathing slowly she said. "I passed, barely at one point. A group ambushed me and out got out by the skin of my teeth. But I passed." 

"Yesterday is when I got all these bruises." She explained as she evaluated her physical state. "I had to complete four hours of hand to hand combat with three other people against me."

"That is not fair." Dean said.

"It is part of being an agent." Blake sighed, taking in more water afterwards. "It is not actually training you to fight many people for such an intense time; it is training you to fight numerous low level fighters over a short period of time."

"What?" Sa asked, confused. Blake inhaled shallowly, trying not to piss off her bruised ribs. 

"If I can take on take on three other highly trained agents over a long period of time, then I am likely to be able to take on many low level fighters over a short period of time." She paused. "Firefights don't often last long."

"What type of shape are the other agents in?" Gabriel asked. Blake gave a weak smile and said,

"A hell of a lot worse than I am." She smiled to herself and said, "One guy made it personal. Pulled a dirty move with a bong and we just went at it." She shook her head. "He broke his bong on my forearm block in the end." She gestured to the bandage on her left arm as proof. As Michael carefully reached for the bandage to look at the damage, Lucifer asked Blake if she passed.

"With, ah shit," She hissed as he removed the tape. "flying colors. Not many people, mother of... did."

"So they have to go back for two months?" Penny asked her. Blake shook her head. She was about to answer, but stopped when Michael cursed at the state of her arm. 

It looked like she had removed most of the wood splinters from her arm before she bandaged it. Michael sighed and snapped his fingers. A bowl of water appeared with towels, tweezers, rubbing alcohol and fresh gauze. Blake grabbed the rubbing alcohol and took a swig of it.

"Blake!" Penny shouted taking the bottle. "More than eight ounces of that and you die."

"It was just a sip." She said childishly. "And Michael is about to basically operate on my forearm so forgive me if I want a bit of painkiller." Penny put the bottle out of Blake's reach. Michael picked up the tweezers and began to go to work. Wincing, Blake continued,

"No. They won't have to go back for a full evaluation if they failed one task. If you fail three, then you do."

"Did you fail any?" Sam asked. Blake winced as Michael removed a small splinter before giving Sam a 'bitch, really?' face.

"When did you sustain this injury?" Michael asked her, focused on his work. Blake looked at the ceiling before saying,

"About three hours and twenty minutes into the fight."

"So you fought for an additional forty minutes with this wound?" He asked rhetorically. Judging by the swelling of the wound, she hadn't treated it until after two hours had passed. He dug into her flesh to get a large splinter. 

"Fucking...Paying for it now...ah...aren't I?" She joked. WIth the large splinter removed he dropped it on a towel. 

"What did you do to him afterwards?" Lucifer asked. Blake grinned evilly, then yelped as Michael poured the rubbing alcohol on her mercilessly.

"I broke his legs." She gave a weak chuckle. 

"How?" Dean asked, amused.

"I practically flipped onto his legs once I knocked them out from underneath him." 

"What were the rules?" Cas asked, unphased by her violence. 

"Don't kill the other agent." She deadpanned. Michael, shocked that the agents would go to those type of lengths, pushed in the tweezers too far into Blake's flesh. She shouted out with pain. Michael startled at the sound and tried to get his arm and the tweezers away from Blake's arm. But in doing so, he pushed the table she was resting against. The table moved out from underneath the agent and she crashed to the ground. 

Blake lay there for a moment, as the others watched her silence. 

"So much pain." She whimpered. Michael, unsure of how to help her, leaned down and offered his hand. Blake rolled over on her back and sighed. She mentally counted to ten in Arabic and willed the pain to subside. She pulled up her legs and launched herself up. When she was back on two feet, she let her muscles scream for a moment. Though, the only sound she allowed to permit through her mouth was a sharp whine and a strained face.

"Blake, I am so sorry." Michael apologized. Blake looked at him and nodded her acceptance. She gripped the moved table and walked to the other end where a briefcase lay. She sighed and reached for it.

Turning it, she lay her thumbs on the number pad and circled the numbers. She waited for a moment, her thumbs still on the number dial before a click was heard. Blake's eyes twitched for a moment before she pulled her thumbs away. 

"Did that just take your blood?" Dean asked. He was beginning to understand just how much of a spy Blake really was. 

"And fingerprints." She said. The briefcase unlocked and she lifted the lid. She reached in and pulled out seven envelopes. Walking back to her flock, she handed an envelope to each of the beings before her.

"I do not expect an answer right now, today or this week. But if you wish to join the CIA, we would be honored to have you." After a moment of silence. Blake said, "As a sign of good faith, I have cleared your criminal record with my Major, Sam and Dean. Do not allow our actions to sway your decisions. We did this because we wanted to. And this has been made permanent. Should you choose not to join the Supernatural Division of the CIA, your records will still be clear."

She turned and faced the angels.

"I know that our system of government does not mean much to you, but you would not have to follow it. The rules that I and fellow agents follow, are those of human rules. Should you choose to join the Supernatural Division of the CIA you would not have to adhere to _all_ our rules, some will still apply. But this is hypothetical." 

"You want to hire us?" Sam whispered, turning over the envelope.

"Hiring implies that we do not always have job openings, recruiting, as I am doing, implies that we are always willing to have strong people join our agency." Blake said curtly.

"So you are recruiting us?" Dean asked.

"Yes. You would be independents, should you join. You would simply have to tell Olivia which hunt you are going to take, It's all in the envelope." She said.

"Would we be paid?" Dean asked. Sam glared at his older brother for his question. Blake merely smiled.

"You would each receive a salary of fifty-five thousand dollars a year as well as a bonus for every successful hunt. All gas, rent and medical bills would be paid for by the CIA." Blake took joy at the shocked looks on all of their faces.

"So nothing would change, right?" Dean asked.

"Correct. You would be saving money on things like gas and making money. You would also have the protection of an actual badge."

"And the only person we would have to report to would be Olivia?" Penny finally spoke.

"Yes. I would get all of your reports though her, but neither Olivia or I would interfere with the hunts that you participate in, or in your lives. You would not be expected to go on international affairs."

"So everything stays the same..." Dean started. "And we get paid?" 

"Yes." 

"And we wouldn't have to lie about working for the FBI?" Sam asked slowly. 

"Correct."

"And in the end, nothing would really change about our lives?" Dean asked the agent.

"You have my word." Blake said. Dean and Sam smiled.

"Count me in." Dean said.

"I would be happy to join your ranks." Sam said.

"Holy shit." Penny said happily. 

"Think about it." Blake strained. The pain was beginning to set in. "If you find yourself with an answer so quickly then, in two days, I have to go back to the main HQ for another physical evaluation. When I return, come to me with an answer." Blake reached for Michael. "I need your assistance in getting our room and my bandaging." She waved goodnight to the flock (despite it being three in the afternoon) and Michael picked his mate up and carried her bridal style into their room, much to everyone's enjoyment.

When Michael set Blake down gently and began to work on her arm. He worked in silence, picking out the remainder of wood splinters and adding the rubbing alcohol to her gently. 

"Did you mean it?" He asked her. Blake, knowing exactly what he was talking about nodded. Michael, taping her bandage, held her face gently and said, 

"Then I would be honored to join you."

"Think about it Michael." She whispered. Brown eyes locked together and Michael smiled.

"Blake, it would be an honor to fight by your side in the CIA. I swore to protect you as I bonded my Grace to your Soul, what better way to do that than to join you in the very thing that you do?" Blake smiled and kissed him gently. Michael smiled and helped her pay back in the bed. Snuggling close to her, he infused his Grace in her body, not healing her, but taking away the pain. Right before she drifted off into the first peaceful sleep she had had in ten days, Michael asked,

"What is the CIA?"

Her ribs protested at her loud laughter. 

"I'll explain in the morning." She said. With a final kiss to his chest, Blake fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha...I have finished. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
